


Peter Snaps

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Tony is baby [1]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Embarrassed Peter, M/M, Peter Snaps, Starker, The Avengers Are Dicks, i didn’t mean for it to be this long, peter has a field trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: I really love the avengers embarrassing Peter in front of his class fics, and i also love starker so here's both.I thought I use a little bit of  "I don't feel so good"————





	Peter Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t mean for this to be so long and bad and i really doesn’t expect kudos or reads from this

Peter definitely didn't want to go to school today. Not only was his class taking a trip to his own home, but all of the avengers (plus some) were staying in the tower today, meaning there would be some sort of embarrassment coming his way. He thought he would pull a "I don't feel so good" move and just stay hidden in his or Tony's lab, until he realized that he signed off the paper for Pepper stating that they could indeed tour "Spider Man's" lab, Tony doing the same for the Avengers Work Shop.

He rolled out of bed, his older boyfriend sound asleep. He smiled. He figured he'd let him sleep since the only time Tony did sleep was when he crashed from exhaustion.

"Fri, how long has Tony been asleep?"

Peter shuffled into the bathroom, to take a shower.

"Three and a half hours, Peter. Ms. Potts still wants to know if you're sure you want your classmates to see your work."

Peter nodded in the shower, realizing that Friday couldn't see him. 

"tell her its okay. Friday if I have any messages or meetings, please send them to Karen, no one knows about my identity yet and I'd like to keep it that way."

"sure thing Peter."

—————

Happy had just dropped him off when his class was loading the bus, giving him the perfect excuse to not put his backpack up. He quickly climbed the bus, taking his seat next to Ned. But of course to add to his anxiety of be embarrassed, Flash spoke up.

"Hey Penis, you might as well tell us the truth now, so you don;t look like a dumbass when we get there!"

Peter grumbled, he had no way to prove his internship at Stark Towers anymore. Because after actually interning there and showing Tony what he can do, Tony promoted him to manager of the intern labs and then gave him his own lab. A month after that Tony asked him on a date. Of course having an actual job there would blow them all away, but he didn't want that attention.

You had to be 18+ to get a job s an intern, and Peter had snagged one at 14, becoming a manager two years later. and having legal adults calling him "Mr. Parker" was a tad bit suspicious.

"He doesn't have to because the internship is totally real!"

Ned did what he did best, trying to make the situation better but ended up making it worse. He returned the smile back to his best friend none the less.

"Wow, i thought you were at least a bit more smart to not get roped into Penis's lies too."

Flash quipped back. I elbowed Ned gently, a silent way of telling him to let it. Ned turned around and i fished through my back pack, grabbing my ear buds. I handed one to Ned. We still had an hour to go.  
___________

Peter walked off the bus with the back pack on his back. He made sure that Ned and MJ were beside him before walking to the rest of the group.

"The tour guide will meet us out here, and hand us our personal guest passes. While they do that, I will take roll again to make sure everyone has made it off the bus."

Passes. Shit. He hopped that Pepper had made him a guest pass too.

Riley, a fake blonde in her early thirties excited the building a bag full of passes in her hand. She stopped in front of the group giving them a wide smile. Her eyes scanned until she found Peter and nodded.

"Mr. Parker, nice to see you again!"

She was being nice, I couldn't tell if it was because she actually meant or because I was close (no one knew we were dating except for the Avengers, May, and Ned) to the man who signed her paycheck.

"hi Riley, its nice to....uh see you too?"

To be honest I had only seen the woman two times before and those two times she had never addressed me.

"Okay I'll start to pass your badges out, Betty-"

She started to call out names, and one by one everyone got a badge. Peter hoped that Pepper had put one in there for him but gave up once everyone else had been called.

"Peter, miss, one of my students didn't get one."

Flash smiled.

"Wow Penis, even Tony Stark knew you were lying and didn't want you in his building!"

him and a few other students laughed as Peter blushed. Riley glared and cleared throat. Once she got everyone's attention she smirked specifically at Flash.

"Mr. Parker, Ms. Potts wanted me to tell you to use your personal badge. Now when we walk into the lobby Friday, Mr. Starks A.I. will do an automatic scan and announce your name admission level so do not be alarmed. She will scan the badges for you."

She motioned for the others follow as she walked into the building. Friday announced her name, and her clearance level, allowing her in. She did the same for everyone who all had the same clearance level: Guest. The class looked at Peter expectantly as he fished through his bag not finding the badge anywhere. Flash once again lied.

"It's a shame you had to get our tour guide to lie Penis!"

Peter didn't need a badge to enter, he just wanted the badge so Friday would only announce his name. He knew that if walked through those doors Friday would start a whole conversation, but he also had to go with his class. Peter sighed and walked through the doors, everyone surprised that a security alarm didn't go off.

"Welcome back Peter, would you like me to alert the boss that you're here?"

Peter blushed and looked down. All eyes were on him, all of them in awe except for Riley and Ned.

"N-no Fri, do you remember what i told you this morning?" 

the A.I. was silent for a second probably running through everything I had said this morning.

"Yes Peter, but you are not wearing Karen so I do not know what to do."

Peter sighed and searched through his back pack finding the black rimmed glasses that Tony had gifted him, so he could be with Karen without wearing the suit. The glasses where only a little better than Friday announcing to the whole floor his business. Karen was loud enough for his class to hear his business. As soon as he put them on, shoe spoke.

"Hi Peter, you have no messages. Would you like to know the bosses vitals and sleeping schedule?"

MJ spoke up, as she always did, pointing out weird what his A.I. just said.

"Why exactly do you need to know Tony Stark's vitals? are you planning to kill him or something?"

Peter glared at her, replying to Karen.

"Show me in the left lens. If anyone tried to wake him up for an emergency, send it through to me first, and if it's a big emergency let them through. If Sam, Bucky, or Clint say that it's a real emergency, still send it to me because it's most likely not."

"Yes Peter."

Peter glanced at the information on the left lens seeing that Tony had been asleep since he left. 

"Are you like, his assistant or something?"

Peter shook his head no to who ever asked the question. He looked at the time in the glasses and looked towards his teacher who stared back at him kind of awestruck.

"it's already 10, we should get started!"

Peter encouraged everyone to walk ahead of him. Riley began explaining the tour schedule as they walked to the elevator.

"and after we go to to the cafeteria, we'll go see the exclusive parts of the tour, Spider Mans lab, and the Avengers Work Shop!"

Everyone cheered at that, except Peter but no one noticed. Peter lived here, he'd already had this tour, the full tour actually.

they had went through a couple of floors, mainly box offices, and things didn't start back up until he entered the first intern lab. One of the interns had fell asleep at their station no doubt being here all night. Peter didn't mind though. There had been countless nights where Peter disregarded basic safety rules and had his occasional nap on chemicals. But his interns couldn't know that and didn't care if they did because Peter was the boss and the boss had just caught some of them slacking and literally sleeping during work hours.

Peter raised a questioning eyebrow at them while Riley explained to the class what they did. None of his class mates caught the look, all of them too busy wondering why the workers went from lazy to proactive in a matter of seconds. They had no clue that Peter had power and he'd like to keep it that way.

as they moved through the five floors of intern labs, they finally made it to the Avengers based floors, the first stop being the gym. Karen finally spoke up when they entered the gym.

"Bucky Barnes is on his way to the gym to report the emergency, Peter."

the class looked at him, everyone knowing exactly who Bucky Barnes was. They burst into excited chattering. The elevator doors opened and everyone looked at them expectantly, except for Peter who wanted to bury himself in the ground.

Bucky stood their in all his morning glory, tight sweat pants, and white shirt that was no doubt not his and messy bed head. He looked frantic. Peter sigh, this may actually be an emergency.

He walked up to Peter, eyes big.

"Peter you gotta help me, i got the brush stuck in my hair again and Sam keeps pulling it and hurting me!"

There he was. The famous Winter Soldier, White Wolf, Ex-Assasin, begging Peter Parker to remove a hair brush from his hair so his boy friend wont torture him any more.

Peter sighed and gently detangled the brush from his hair, handing it over. He gave Peter a sweet smile, and looked behind Peter at his class. Devilish smirk graced his face.

"Thanks Peter.... and can you too keep it down next time? Some people are trying to sleep at 2 in the morning."

Peter's hung open, not only because of what Bucky had just so graciously shared, but because of how easy it was for him to lie so quickly. The rat! Peter knew this was only going to be the beginning of the torture. Bucky turned and stalked away, leaving Peter to face his class in embarrassment. Again.

Some looked impressed, others disgusted (Flash mainly). 

"Can we move on, please?"

asked shyly as everyone stared. Riley was quick to agree leading everyone into the elevator. After the gym the rest of the floors were just regular mansion "rooms" which brought them to the next floor. The cinema. By this time Bucky had probably gotten the word around the building letting the avengers know that Peter was indeed with classmates and very open for fake embarrassing stories. 

So it didn't surprise Peter when Natasha and Thor sat in the cinema forcing Loki to watch Fox and the Hound, a movie that Peter wasn't to fond of since it made him cry every time. 

"Hey love, how are you?"

Nat was the first to speak, ignoring that fact that Riley was explaining what the room was, but in Nat's defense, it was self explanatory.

"Peter don't look at the screen! Natasha has told me all the tales of your emotional breakdowns during this movie, though I don’t understand why.”

Peter grumbled. The movie was indeed sad and he had every right to cry over it if he wants to. Natasha and Thor teasing him about it made his mood no better, and just when he thought it couldn’t get worse, Loki, his supposed friend, spoke up.

“Brother do not tease him for tapping into his inner emotions, the movie is sad but he has cried over much more pathetic things.”

Peter glared, interjecting.

“Enough, we should head to the next floor!”

Riley who felt bad, wanted to agree with Peter but simply couldn’t because her job was to explain and explore the floors and she hadn’t even gotten past the explaining part. Flash spoke, his voice less confident now in the presence of three Avengers but still willing to make fun of Peter.

“Like what, a stubbed toe? another disney movie? that is pathetic Parker.”

better wasn’t one to act on his negative emotions so quickly, but the tour wasn’t even half way done and he wanted to just sleep. He was touring his home, pretending to be friends with his employees, and letting his family embarrass him in front of his class. He had enough.

“Riley, sweets, i said let’s move on to the next floor.”

Peter’s voice sounded sweet but the way he looked at Riley made her shiver, Peter’s business persona was everything Pepper had to offer + Tony’s intelligence. a wicked duo put into one. Riley nodded, ushering everyone towards to elevator doors. She pushed the button but it just glowed signaling someone was using it. 

“Karen, is Tony awake?”

Peter whispered, but that wouldn’t stop her from announcing if he was or not because he forgot to tell her to show him a digital.

“Boss is in the shower, would you like me to tell him that you need him?”

His class looked at him questioningly, Riley still urgently pushing the elevator button, following orders.

“No Karen, bye.”

Peter pulled the glasses off and shoved them into his backpack. He looked over at Riley who stared at the no longer glowing button, he felt bad for being mean, but he couldn’t take it. Or the fact that the elevator wasn’t working.

“Friday, whose on the elevator?”

it was quiet for a second, the only sound coming from the movie behind them and Thor’s endless chatter.

“Ms. Potts, but she is on conference floor 3 now. Would you like me to send it up?”

Peter replied with a yes, and waited. They were on floor 17. this would take quite a while. but the elevator doors soon opened and they piled in, when Riley pressed the close door button, Peter spoke up.

“Friday, take me to the pent house level, full speed. Then you can take them where ever they need to go.”

Friday didn’t reply, but he knew she got the memo. He stood there as his classmates tried to steady themselves. Full speed wasn’t fun, but once you get the hang of it, it doesn’t bother you.

They stopped at the floor labeled with a large PH, the doors not opening. Peter pressed his finger again the scanner, the doors flying open. Everyone stared at the pent house. Tony Stark’s pent house, something they’d definitely never see again in their lives. 

“This will be where i’m departing. If you need an adult signature, find the next avenger and ask them or something.”

Peter walked out and hopped in the nearest couch, smiling and waving to the awed class in the elevator as the doors closed.

“You know you can get homeschooled and wouldn’t have to deal with those idiots, right?”

Peter nodded and sighed at his boyfriend who witnessed the who show.

**Author's Note:**

> sad yeehaw  
not edited


End file.
